In many applications, it may be useful to provide a seal to an overhead door assembly, in order to prevent air or other elements from flowing through the overhead door assembly. For example, it may be useful, in a truck trailer used to transport goods that require refrigeration, to provide a seal to the overhead door, such that the cool air within the truck trailer is contained within the truck trailer. It may also be useful, for example, in a truck trailer used to transport goods that must be kept dry, to prevent outdoor elements (i.e., rain, sleet, snow, etc.) from entering the truck trailer.